fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes United
Heroes United is an animated TV series that will premiere will premiere Friday Evenings on Cartoon Network & on Wednesday Afternoons on The Hub (just like Jetix did) sometimes in Summer 2010. The show consists of famous action heroes from different kinds of media who join forces with other pop-culture heroes to fight lurking evil across the world, villains like the Decepticons, Shocker, the Masters of Evil, and especially the Experts of Darkness. Members of the Heroes United Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Mio (Pucca) The Doctor (Doctor Who) Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, Speedy, Orion, Zataana, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Aqualad, Static, Captain Marvel, Jonah Hex, Superboy, and others (DC Comics) X-Men (X-Men) *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Collossus *Jubilee *Professor X *Nightcrawler *Emma Frost *Forge *Dazzler *Cannonball The Avengers (Avengers Comic Series) *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *Black Panther *Thor *Sub-Mariner *Elektra *Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) *Wasp *Hawkeye *Spider-Man The Fantastic Four (The Fantastic Four Comics Series) *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight,Zolda, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren,Chalice,Leangle, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Cho Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-la, G, W, Accel, Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, OOO, Birth, Fouze,Meteor and Wizard (Kamen Rider series) Optimus Prime, Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Warpath, Omega Supreme, Side Swipe, Hound, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Arcee, Smokescreen, Perceptor, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Skyfire, Bulkhead, Wreck-Gar, Metroplex, Inferno, Hoist, Grapple, Tracks, Star Saber, Ultra Magnus, Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Silverbot, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, and Airazor (Transformers) Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army (Yin Yang Yo!) Annoying Orange, Pear, Marshwallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit and Grandpa Lemon (Annoying Orange) Harry Potter (Harry Potter book series) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo) Ben, Gwen, and Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Phineas, Ferb, and Perry (Phineas and Ferb) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (TMNT) Zack Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon (The Secret Saturdays) Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost (Regular Show) Ace Bunny and crew (Loonatics Unleashed) Z-Strap, Kewl Breeze, and Elestika (Zevo-3 and hit Sketchers commercials) Johnny Test (Johnny Test) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Ms. Marvel, Silver Surfer, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Vision, and others (Marvel Comics) Skipper, Numbuh 1-5 (Kids Next Door) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Generator Rex (Generator Rex) Ed, Edd and Eddy (Ed, Edd N Eddy) Chowder (Chowder) Rangers of Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, DinoThunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and Megaforce (Power Rangers series) Timmy Turner (FOP) Episodes Winter WonderEd: Teaser: A heatwave wips the world. But a birzzard comes saving the world, but making it frazzle. Plot: The Loonatics, Kewl Breeze and Ben 10 as Heatblast must stop Mr. Frezzle. I Was A Teenage Ninja Turtle: Teaser: Mordecai and Rigby are with Johnny Test for a battle for Lord Zedd. Plot: After Timmy Turner is rejected from the school band, he wishes everyone would love his music. But when Timmy gets his first taste of acclaim, he becomed completely fame crazed, turning him into Apocalypse. Can the TMNT save New York City? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossover Series